


Visit

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alliances, Guan and Chase need help, M/M, Secrets, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: Master Fung visits Chase and Guan, having a talk with them.





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Coming Out'

Dojo shook his head, as he sat on top of Master Fung's shoulders, with a disapproving look on his face. They were busy watching the young monks train. While secretly Master Fung was planning to visit somebody. 

"I'm just going to point out how nuts this is!" Dojo said. Master Fung nodded his head, as he walked towards the steps of one of temples. 

"I am aware of this, Dojo. But, we must be prepared for the future." Master Fung said. Dojo continued to shake his head, at what his master was planning. He wasn't really fond of him visiting the guy who basically put him in a wheelchair.

"Yeah, a future where we're friends with Chase Young. Right!" Dojo said, as he crossed his arms. Master Fung sighed. 

"This visit is just to see where Chase's alliance stands." Master Fung said. 

"You really think he's going to give up being on the heylin side?" Dojo asked. 

"We may not know. This is just to see." Master Fung then called the Monks, who finished their training. 

"Young Monks. I am going to go somewhere for awhile. I will be back in a few hours." Master Fung said. The Monks stared at each other confused. 

"Where are you going?" Kimiko asked. Master Fung shook his head. 

"I cannot say. Just know I will be alright." Master Fung said. 

"But who will be in charge when you leave? I for one say it should be me, as I am the skilled one here." Omi said, as he smiled proudly, while the others glared at him. 

"Dojo will be in charge while I'm gone." Dojo slithered off of Master Fung's shoulders, and slithered on Omi's shoulders, smiling bigger than Omi did. 

"Don't worry, kiddos. We'll have tons of fun!" Dojo exclaimed. Omi crossed his arms, and looked angry he wouldn't be in charge of his friends. 

"I will be back. Be careful, Dojo." Master Fung said. Dojo just waved his hand at him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, we''ll be totally fine. Now come with me kiddies, and I'll make some of my famous s'mores!" Dojo said. The monks smiled at him, and went inside the temple. Master Fung watched, before going to Guan's temple. 

What the monks didn't know was that Master Fung took The Golden Tiger claws, so he could travel to Guan's temple easier. He then activated the Shen Gong Wu. 

"Golden Tiger Claws!" He shouted. He was then suddenly outside of Guan's temple, where he saw Guan was outside training with his Spear of Guan. Guan stopped when he saw Master Fung walking towards him. Guan smiled, and bowed at him. 

"Ah, Master Fung. What do I owe this visit?" Guan asked. Master Fung bowed back at him. 

"I was hoping I could have a talk with you and Chase Young. That is if he's here?" Master Fung asked. Guan looked confused, but nodded his head. 

"He is here. Follow me." Guan said, as he took his spear of Guan, and walked towards his temple. Master Fung did what he was told, and followed Guan inside. 

As they went inside, Master Fung saw Chase was pouring tea. Which made him wonder, if the two knew he would be coming. Chase saw Master Fung was walking beside his lover, which quickly made Chase blush, and avoid his gaze. It wasn't really pleasant to meet with the person you forcefully sent to the Ying-Yang world, put in a wheelchair, and turned one of his students evil. 

"Would you like some tea?" Guan asked, trying to break the ice, as he knew the two weren't really comfortable being in the same room with each other. He knew what Chase did to him and Omi, but he was hoping that wouldn't affect what Master Fung needed to talk about. 

"Tea would be nice." Master Fung said, as walked towards the table, and took a seat. Chase grabbed another cup, and poured some tea for Master Fung, not making eye contact the entire time. Chase poured tea in his cup, and then Guan's. Guan walked over and took a seat next to Chase. Chase stared at his shaking, wondering what Master Fung was there for. Guan noticed Chase was nervous, and put his hand on top of Chase's to get him to stop. chase smiled at Guan, who smiled back. Guan then turned his attention to Master Fung. 

"What is your reason for coming here?" Guan asked. Master Fung took a sip of tea, before answering. 

"I have become aware of your relationship." Master Fung said. The two blushed. 

"Oh, and?" Guan asked. 

"It makes me wonder who else knows about your relationship?" Master Fung asked. Chase sighed. 

"The Bean and the old hag clearly know. They try to break me and Guan up, whenever they have the chance." Chase said. Guan glared thinking about all the times Hannibal hurt his lover. Master Fung nodded. 

"Anyone else know?" Master Fung asked. Guan blushed. He never told his lover about the incident with the glasses of ai, and how Kimiko found out. 

"Well..." Guan didn't know what to say. Chase stared surprised, wondering if his lover told anyone about them. 

"Some time ago, when I was visiting the monks the glasses of ai was activated. I put them on while staring at Chase, and the dragon of fire quickly noticed. But she promised not to tell anyone." Guan stared at the table, worried at what look his lover had. Chase had a mix of shock and anger. How could his lover keep something like that from? Why didn't he tell him? Of course, he didn't tell Guan about his conversation with Omi. 

"Anyone else?" Master Fung asked. Chase didn't say anything for awhile. 

"I had a conversation with Omi once. I told him about my sexuality, and my relationship with Guan. Which he took well. He then asked about my alliance, which I couldn't really give an answer to." Chase said. Guan stared shock at how his lover never told him. Guan removed his hand from Chase, and continued to stare at the table. 

"This now brings me to my next question. Where do your loyalties lie?" Master Fung asked. Chase sighed at the burning question people kept asking. 

"I... I don't know." Chase said. The subject was difficult for him. 

"Are you going to stay on the Heylin side? or join forces with the Xiaolin side?" Master Fung asked. Chase growled. 

"I don't know! I really don't! Why does everyone ask that!?" Chase shouted. Master Fung stayed calm, while Guan put his hands on Chase's shoulders trying to calm him down. Chase took a few deep breaths calming himself. 

"I apologize for bringing it up." Master Fung said. Guan turned towards him. 

"Is. there anything else you want to ask?" He still had his hands on Chase's shoulders, in case he freaked out again. 

"No. Thank you for the tea." Master Fung said. He then stood up, and left. 

Outside, he used the Golden tiger claws to return back to the temple. While back inside Chase finally calmed down. Guan removed his hands, and went to pick up the cups. Chase smiled at him. 

"Thank you." He said. Guan didn't say anything, as he cleaned the cups. Chase sighed. 

"Silent treatment? You know how I am about that." Chase said. Guan stopped what he was doing. 

"Why didn't you tell me, you told Omi?" Guan asked. Chase groaned. 

"Why didn't you tell me, you told Kimiko?" Chase retorted. Guan turned towards him. 

"I didn't tell Kimiko. She found out herself." Guan said. Chase didn't know how to respond. 

"Can you be more honest with me?" Guan asked, as he took Chase's hands into his own.

"Can you?" Chase asked. Guan sighed. 

"Chase..." Guan said. Chase looked down, but nodded. 

"Fine." Chase grudgingly said. Guan then kissed him softly. 

"thank you." He whispered. 

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, he saw the monks were just sitting around listening to Dojo tell stories about him and Dashi. Omi then saw Master Fung. 

"Master Fung! You have returned!" Omi shouted happily. Master Fung smiled. 

"Yes, I have. Dojo can you come with me?" He asked. The monks and Dojo stared confused, but Dojo did what he was told, and slithered over to him. 

"Young Monks, feel free to do what you please." Master Fung said. The monks were confused, but they just decided to listen Raimundo talk about what he used to do in Brazil. 

"So... How'd it go?" Dojo asked. Master Fung sighed. 

"Not so good. They gave me answers, but Chase's alliance remains unknown." Master Fung said.

"Aw, cheer up! He'll come around! Hopefully..." Dojo said. Master Fung hoped he was right, but worried where their biggest threat lied.


End file.
